The present invention relates to portable underwater viewing systems and, in particular, a number of alternative systems including camera assemblies with improved camera tracking and enhanced light distribution and portable monitor housings with improved cable take-up capabilities, re-playable viewing and detachable sunshields.
Varieties of sonar depth indicators and fish-finders have been developed to assist fresh and saltwater fisherman. These devices monitor solid objects that are encompassed in a column of water included in the paths of transmitted and reflected signals relative to the bottom of a body of water. The objects are displayed at surface monitors as flashes of light, marks on a paper graph or indicia at a screen of a CRT, LCD or other electronic display.
Depending upon device capabilities, sonar equipment will detect and display fish, debris, flotsam, thermo clines, and bottom structure and hardness, among other physical parameters of possible interest. The utility of any device, however, is dependent upon the operator""s ability to distinguish and interpret displayed indicia. Electronic circuitry can be included to assist in the display of data. For example, a fish symbol can be displayed after passing received signals through a comparator circuit having a threshold level indicative of a fish. A variety of other automatic detection, interpretation and presentation circuitry for other parameters of interest can also be designed into each monitoring system.
Sophisticated, real time underwater video systems have also been developed for use in deepwater exploration. This equipment is very costly and is typically used by oil companies, archaeologists, researchers and salvage operators. However, it provides a true video image of encountered objects, fish etc.
Less sophisticated video systems have also been developed for sport fishing applications. These systems include submersible black and white or color cameras, a surface monitor and a signal cable that shrouds necessary power and optical conductors. Camera support assemblies are also available that accept a rudder or pole. Mounts are also available for attaching lights to the sides of the camera. Some systems provide audio capabilities.
Existing systems are generally configured around xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d components. Consequently, operating performance can suffer from an inability to maintain a known and constant attitude and orientation of the camera to a support watercraft. Sunlight can affect viewing at the monitor screen. Reflections from camera mounted lights and diffused light in the water can produce reflections that degrade the clarity of the transmitted and/or received video. Heat from associated lights can also affect camera longevity. Cord and component storage and deployment can also be cumbersome.
The present system was developed to provide a modular collection of components that are combined to overcome problems of component storage, moisture contamination at the camera, monitor viewing, and hydrodynamic tracking of the camera relative to boat or pole movement. A number of alternative monitor housings contain and protect the viewing monitor and store attendant support and control equipment, such as a battery power supply and control circuitry, cabling and the camera and attachments. Hand operated cable take-up spools are integrated into the housings. Integral and detachable sunshields improve viewing under a variety of light conditions. The monitor housings can be supported on a boat deck, a pivot bracket at the boat or housing.
The camera includes a number of internal light sources. A reflection suppressor/diffuser and tailored lenses or lens covers having anti-reflective coatings, shaped curvatures, bi-focal surfaces or etched or raised patterns are fitted to the camera housing to control the lighting relative to the camera lens. The camera housing is filled with a desiccant. Webs at the camera housing accept a variety of accessories, for example, rudders, ballast""s, attitude controls, mounting clips, filters, external lights and/or other cameras. The cable core is filled with foam and other materials to prevent the migration of moisture and self-heal if abraded.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a modular, submersible, video viewing system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable monitor housing that contains a viewing monitor, necessary audio, and video controls and that stores the camera, cable and all system accessories for ready deployment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a monitor housing having an integral handle, a shrouded sun shield, and a pivot bracket that permits operator viewing from seated or upright positions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a monitor housing that contains a battery supply, an external power converter and/or AC/DC power monitor, audio speakers, camera and monitor controls, and storage space for system attachments and accessories.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rubber-coated camera having concentrically arranged infrared (IR), infra-blue (IB) and/or infra-green (IG) lights, a sealed desiccant, a protruding bumper ring and a coated, etched or shaped lens and/or lens cover to enhance viewing and/or reduce reflections, refraction and internal heat buildup.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera housing that is compatible with accessory lenses, light filters, ballast weights, hydrodynamic rudders and keels, attitude controls, a pole and/or stationary viewing supports.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a video system that can accommodate multiple cameras to provide forward and back viewing and/or an expanded field of view.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a moisture, sealed, self-healing cable that includes a number of power and signal conductors, a fiber core that prevents stretching, and/or means for dynamically controlling cable and camera orientation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a viewing monitor housing having a hand-operated or motorized cable take-up spool to facilitate cable retrieval and deployment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a take-up spool including slip ring couplings to the cable conductors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-section ballast and variety of hydrodynamic rudders/keels that facilitate camera tracking during forward or back viewing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable clip to facilitate camera attachment to a weighted downrigger cable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a light diffuser/reflection suppressor light ring that aligns to internal illumination sources at the camera.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera with a lens cover having etched or raised surfaces to control emitted light.
It is a further object of the invention to provide video storage circuitry for storing a predetermined number of frames of images for convenient re-play.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a number of portable viewing systems containing alternative monitor housings, cable take-up assemblies and sunshields.
The foregoing objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention, among others, are obtained in a number of alternative configurations of presently preferred viewing systems. In a first construction, a viewing monitor and system accessories are stored in multiple compartments of a carry case. A spool mounts around the case and stores a system cable. A fabric shroud or sunscreen can be fitted to the monitor.
In another construction, a portable housing is formed to permanently support the viewing monitor, attendant power supply and control circuitry to permit viewing through a shrouded or sun screened viewing space. The housing includes a handle, cable wraps, a camera storage cavity, and recessed input and output controls. The housing can be supported from the ground or a pivoting mounting bracket.
A number of other alternative viewing monitor housings are also disclosed that provide hand and motor operated cable take-up spools. Slip ring connections are provided at the spools to the conductors of a wound video cable.
The cable supports multiple conductors and a KEVLAR core in a foam filled jacket that prevents moisture transmission to the camera. A moisture-activated filler included in the cable jacket self-heals the jacket against punctures and abrasions. Hydrodynamic vanes can be attached to the cable jacket and/or the cable jacket can be constructed to facilitate cable movement with minimal lift at the camera.
The camera is packaged in a rubber housing that contains a desiccant material. The camera housing may be purged with a rare earth gas. A number of lights are concentrically mounted within and/or around the camera housing. A bifocal lens or lens cover coated with an anti-reflective material can be fitted to the camera to direct IR light and reduce external glare and internal reflections. One or more lenses or filters can be mounted to the camera and/or a servo-controlled mount to rotate the filters and/or a desired lens into alignment with the primary lens. A piezoelectric cooler can be fitted to the housing to cool the camera circuitry. External lights and a variety of sensors, such as for monitoring depth, temperature, pH, oxygen (O2) and/or audio, can be mounted to the camera.
Bored webs project from the camera housing and selectively support rudders, keels, ballast weights, a pole attachment, clip fasteners and stationary supports to control the camera orientation to the cable and/or lake bottom. A multi-section hydrodynamic ballast is also disclosed that mounts to the camera along with a number of alternative hydrodynamic rudders and keels that enable forward and back viewing.
Additional lights and a variety of other fittings, accessories and servo-controls can also be mounted to the camera. A detachable camera clip facilitates attachment of a back viewing camera to a downrigger cable and suspended ballast.
Reflections from internal lights are suppressed with a multi-apertured ring that aligns with the lights. Oblong tapered bores of the ring direct light relative to the camera lens. Video storage circuitry can be included at a monitor housing to capture video images for replay.
Electrical or radio frequency (RF) controllers can be combined with appurtenant servo-controls to control monitor functions, such as switching between included functions. Other servo-controls mounted to the cable or signals directed from the cable can control camera attitude, lens and/or filter configurations. A bottom tracking transducer and servo can dynamically control the camera elevation to prevent snagging or damage from dragging.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and constructions of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. The description should not be literally construed in limitation of the invention. Rather, the invention should be interpreted within the broad scope of the further appended claims.